should i confess
by foxdeer1220
Summary: "if you love someone, let it go. if it's comes back to you it yours forever, but if it doesn't, then it never be yours"
1. Chapter 1

_Aku harus melakukan apa agar dia melihatku – luhan_

 **Should I Confess**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Genre : Find it by yourself**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : Chapter-Drable**

 **Hope you all like it.**

 **Here we go.**

 **HUNHAN STORY BEGIN!**

* * *

"Sehun!" panggil Luhan

"Hmm?" jawab namja berkulit pucat itu dingin. Luhan hanya tersenyum kecut mendapat balasan yang terkesan cuek tersebut.

"Ani, hanya saja aku tidak mengerti tentang apa yang dijelaskan Shin saem tadi. Maukah kau membantuku Sehun?" tanya namja bermata rusa itu penuh harap.

Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas, "Aku tak ada waktu untuk mengajari namja bodoh sepertimu. Lagipula percuma saja kuajari, kau tak akan pernah mengerti. Buang buang waktuku saja." Ucapnya Sehun tanpa melihat Luhan sedikitpun.

"A..ah, kau benar, pasti sulit bagiku untuk memahami pelajaran itu. Hehe." Luhan tersenyum kecut. Hatinya sakit ketika Sehun mengatainya bodoh. "Akan aku pelajari sendiri nanti, kau mau membatuku kan apa bila aku ada kesulitan?" tanya Luhan penuh harap.

Belum sempat Sehun membalas, ada seorang namja bermata bulat menghampirinya "Sehun _-ah_ , bisakah kau mengjari apa yang Shin saem ajarkan tadi? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali Hun ah." Ucap namja bermata bulat tersebut. "Tentu saja Kyung, aku akan ke rumahmu nanti sore." Seru Sehun, tampak berbeda sekali ketika dia berbicara dengan namja satu ini.

" _Kau bilang akan merepotkan untuk mengajariku kan sehun-ah, tapi kenapa kau mau membantu kyungsoo yang bahkan peringkatnya lebih rendah dariku. Apa itu hanya alasanmu saja sehun-ah? Apa aku benar benar tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk lebih dekat denganmu? Aku harus apa sehun-ah? Aku harus apa agar kau mau melihatku?"_ Luhan berkata lirih dalam hati, ia sakit melihat sehun dengan mata bersinar dan senyum yang jarang ia tunjukkan menerima ajakan kyungsoo untuk mengajarinya. Sedangkat beberapa menit yang lalu, bahkan belum sampai 10 menit dia menolak ajakan luhan dengan nada dinginnya.

" _Apakah ini saatku untuk melepasmu Hun ah? Haruskah aku meyerah sekarang?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai.. aku nggak yakin bakalan ada yang suka sama ff ini, karna jujur ini pertama kalinya aku buat ff. Well, makasih buat ff ff yang udah pernah aku baca. Dan ini ff erinspirasi oleh lagunya Soyu-Should I Confess. Emm, mind to review? XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Should I Confess**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Genre : Find it by yourself**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Hope you all like it.**

 **Here we go.**

 **HUNHAN STORY BEGIN!**

 **Luhan POV**

* * *

" _Xi Luhan, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Aku memang tak bisa menjanjikan apapun kepadamu, namun,dapat kupastikan, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang meneteskan air mata ketika kau menangis, aku akan menjadi orang paling beruntung saat melihatmu tersenyum, aku akan menjadi orang pertama dan terakhir yang akan menjaga hatimu. Jadi, maukah kau bersamaku?"_

Luhan termenung mengingat memory satu tahun lalu, disaat Sehun memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Kata-kata Sehun yang jauh berbeda dengan wajah tampan datarnya membuat Luhan meleleh seketika. Memang tidak seromantis Chanyeol yang disaksikan oleh hampir semua mahasiswa di kampusnya saat meminta Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya dulu, namun untuk seorang Oh Sehun yang memiliki wajah dingin dan datar, ini adalah hal teromantis yang pernah dia lakukan.

Namun semua itu hanya masa lalu. Meskipun statusnya masih menjadi kekasih Luhan. Nyatanya yang ada dihati dan pikiran Sehun saat ini bukanlah Luhan, melainkan sahabat barunya, Do Kyungsoo.

"Haah,, lebih baik aku ke atap untuk menenangkan pikiranku." Luhan beranjak dari kelasnya menuju atap sekolah yang memang sudah menjadi tepat favoritnya saat sedang gundah. Suasana sepi dan tenang membuatnya leluasa untuk menumpahkan segala perasaannya.

.

.

"Sehun-ah, nanti kau jadi membantuku kan?" ucap namja bermata bulat kepada namja albino disampingnya.

"Pasti Kyung, akan kupastikan kau bisa mengerjakan ulangan dengan baik setelah aku mengajarimu nanti." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar dan bibir yang menyungginggkan senyum.

Mereka berdua berjalan sambil sesekali mengobrol, sebuah senyuman tak pernah lepas dari wajah keduanya, sampai salah satu dari mereka melihat ke arah atap sekolah. Hanya ada 2 orang namja yang ada di atap, namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatian namja albino itu, melainkan siapa dan apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua namja yang ada di atap sekolahnya itu.

 _ **Other side**_

"Hei, sedang apa sendirian disini Luhan?" tiba tiba sebuah suara bariton dibelakangnya mengharuskan Luhan untuk menghapus air matanya dengan cepat. Dia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya tadi.

"Oh, kau rupanya. Ani, aku sedang tidak melakukan apa apa, Kris." Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau,, kenapa kau menangis Lu? Apa ada yang menyakitimu? Katakan padaku, aku akan membereskan orang yang berani menyakitimu." Uajr Kris sedikit emosi melihat orang yang ia sukai diam diam menangis.

"Ani, hanya saja, aku salah memilih tempat untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Awalnya aku pergi ke atap karna ingin menenangkan pikiranku, namun ternyata, disini aku malah dapat melihat dengan jelas hal yang membuat hatiku sakit Kris." Luhan menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis sambil melihat ke arah lapangan dibawahnya.

Disana tampak dua orang namja yang sedang berjalan sambil sesekali mengobrol dengan senyum diwajah mereka. Yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehundan Kyungsoo. Semakinhari, keduanya semakin dekat, sampai sampai tak sedikit yang menggosipkan bahwa keduanya telah menjalin hubungan. Hal itu membuat namja bermata rusa yang kini tengah menatap ke arah mereka tersenyum kecut dan tak dapat menahan air matanya. Dia tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Kris memperhatikannya dengan seksama, dengan hati yang sama hancurnya dengan Luhan. Namun bukan hancur karna melihat Sehun dan Kyungsoo, melainkan kepada sosok yang sedang meneteskan air matanya saat melihat kedekatan Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

Tak tahan melihat namja yang ia cintai menangis, Kris menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Dia rasakan tubuh mungil Luhan menegang dan tak lama mulai bergetar. Dia rasakan Luhan terisak pelan dipelukannya, Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengelus dengan lembut punggug si mungil. "It's okay princess, you gonna be okay. I'll always be here. Jangan terlalu memikirkan mereka, kalau memang dia tak bisa menjagamu, biar aku yang menjagamu. Trust me, you'll be fine." Kris mengusap punggung Luhan sambil terus mengucapkan kata kata yang bagai penenang bagi Luhan. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan sorot yang tak bisa ditebak, ada marah, kesal, dan sedih didalam sorot mata tersebut.

.

.

"Sehun-ah.. Oh Sehun." Sehun tersadar dari kegiatannya memandangi dua sosok yang tengah berpelukan diatap saat sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Oh, mianhae Kyung, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Kita pulang bersama nanti, tunggu aku digerbang sekolah. Aku harus pergi." Sehun segera berlali meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan bingung, dia lalu menatap keatas, mencari tahu apa yang membuat Sehun mengabaikannya saat bicara tadi. Tatapannya berhenti ketika iris matanya menangkap apa yang Sehun lihat tadi, tiba tiba rasa sesak menjalari hatinya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis namun menyayat hati.

Dia tau,, Kyungsoo tau, bahwa seorang Oh Sehun tidak benar benar melupakan seorang Xi Luhan. Memang Sehun tidak berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa dia menyukainya, Kyungsoo tau itu, dia percaya bahwa Sehun menyukainya. Namun, Kyungsoo juga tau bahwa Sehun tidak mencintainya. Namja albino itu hanya belum yakin dan belum mau mengakui bahwa Luhanlah yang ia cintai.

Kenyataan itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit, dan saat dia menemukan sosok Oh Sehun di atap, dia memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempatnya berdiri, sebelum ia melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dia tidak siap bila dia harus melihat apa yang terjadi selanjtnya. Dengan langkah gontai Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kelasnya tanpa mempedulikan apa yang ia lihat di atap.

.

.

"Lepaskan Luhan. Kau tak berhak memluknya." Suara dingin seseorang menginterupsi Kris yang sedang memeluk Luhan, sementara Luhan hanya menegang saat sebuah suara yang sudah sangat ia hapal memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Apa hakmu melarangku untuk memeluk Luhan? Luhan saja tidak mempermasalahkannya. Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini, aku muak melihatmu. Dan lebih baik kau berhenti menemui Luhan, aku tak ingin dia menangis karena orang sepertimu." Ucap Kris sambil terus memeluk Luhan. Dia tak peduli dengan tatapan tajam Sehun yang seakan dapat membunuh siapa saja yang dilihatnya. Dia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat Luhan hendak protes mengenai apa yang Kris katakan.

Sehun mendengus pelan.

"Huh, apa aku tak salah dengar? Seharusnya kau yang pergi dari sini sialan. Dan sudah kubilang lepaskan pelukanmu dari Luhan sialan." Sehun berkata dengan sedikit menggeram, dia berusaha menahan emosi yang sudah dipuncaknya. Luhan yang mendengar geraman Sehun, meminta Kris untuk melepaskan pelukannya, namun diabaikan begitu saja oleh Kris.

"Sialan, apa hakmu melarangku memeluk Luhan hah? Kau pikir aku takut padau?" tantang Kris tak mau kalah. Kris menatap Sehun sama tajamnya degan Sehun menatapnya.

Sehun mendengus pelan "Sialan."

BUGH

Kris terhuyung ke belakan saat Sehun melayangkan pukulannya tepat diwajahnya. Tanpa membuang buang waktu, Sehun segera menarik Luhan dengan paksa, menjauhkannya dari tubuh Kris.

"Satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Luhan adalah milikku. Luhan milik seorang Oh sehun." Sehun mengatakan hal itu dengan penuh tekanan dan sorot mata tajam. Dia lalu membawa Luhan pergi meninggalkan Kris yang tengah berusaha bangun sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Tak kan ku biarkan kau memilikinya Oh Sehun. Akan kubuat Luhan berpaling padaku."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **hei,, ada yang nunggu nggak nih? hehe, maaf ya kalau aku lama (kalau ada yang nunggu)**_

 _ **idenya ada sih, tapi waku udah mau nulis, tiba tiba dia ilang entah kemana.. hehe..**_

 _ **segitu aja dulu ya..**_

 _ **happy reading and wanna review? :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Aku menyerah Oh Sehun - Luhan_

 **Should I Confess**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Genre : Find it by yourself**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : Chapter-Drable**

 **Hope you all like it.**

 **Here we go.**

 **HUNHAN STORY BEGIN!**

* * *

 ** _flashback_**

" _Anak-anak hari ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru, dia pindahan dari Jepang, semoga kalian bisa berteman dengan baik. Kyungsoo, silahkan pekenalkan namamu."_

" _Anyeonghaseyo, Do Kyungsoo imnida, senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Ucap namja bermata bulat yang menjadi murid baru itu. Tanpa disadarinya, Oh Sehun diam diam menatap namja bermata bulat tersebut denganpandangan terpesona._

" _Baiklah Kyungsoo-ya, duduklah di tempat yang ada dan kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran kita hari ini." Ucap Jung saem._

 _Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling, ada dua tempat yang kosong, yang satu disamping seorang namja cantik yang memakai eye liener dan yang lainnya adalah disamping seorang namja tampan yang sedang menatapnya._

 _DEG_

" _Ada apa dengan hatiku? Kenapa,, kenapa rasanya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya? Dan kenapa namja tampan itu menatapku terus? Aigoo,, aku bisa gila, dia benar benar tampan." Kyungsoo bergumam dalam hati, dia menundukkan kepala saat merasa bahwa pipnya mulai menghangat mengingat namja tampan yang sedang menatapnya tadi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri namja tampan yang menatapnya radi dan duduk disampingnya._

" _An,, Anyeong, bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap._

" _Tentu, kau boleh duduk sesukamu. Oh ya, namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun." Ucap Oh Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis membuat Kyungsoo yang melihatnya memekik dalam hati melihat Sehun yang berkali kali lipat menjadi lebih tampan ketika tersenyum._

 _Namun, ada satu hal yang salah disini. Ada satu hal yang tidak benar disini. Oh Sehun. Ya, dia seharusnya tidak melupakan fakta bahwa tempat yang ada disampingnya adalah milik Luhan, pemuda bermata rusa yang merupakan kekasihnya. Selama ini dia tidak pernah mengijinkan siapapun duduk ditempat milik Luhan, namun sekarang dia malah menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk dimanapun yang ia suka, termasuk jika tempat itu adalah disampingnya, di tempat miik Luhan._

 _Byun baekhyun yang melihat itu pun mengernyit aneh. Pasalnya dia mengenal Sehun sejak lama, –meskipun tak selama Luhan- dan dia tidak pernah melihat Sehun tersenyum kepada orang lain kecuali Luhan, namun kali ini, dia melihat seorang Oh Sehun tersenyum kepada orang lain selain Luhan dan membiarkan orang itu duduk ditempat milik Luhan, itu adalah hal yang sangat aneh menurutnya. Meskipun siswa lain tidak ada yang tau tentang Sehun dan Luhan yang sepasang kekasih, namun berbeda dengan Baekhyun, dia tau segalanya tentang HunHan yang sepasang kekasih, itu dikarenakan dia tidak sengaja menyaksikan Sehun yang mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Luhan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Namun dia tidak ingin memikirkan hal ini terlalu jauh, karena menurutnya ini bukanlah haknya untuk ikut campur._

 _._

 _._

" _Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Sehunnie. Hah, andai saja Sehunnie tidak bangun kesiangan, pasti sekarang aku sudah berangkat dengannya. Tapi tak apalah, sebentar lagi juga aku sampai di sekolah dan aku akan bertemu dengan Sehunnie. Aku merindukannya." Ujar namja cantik berame tag Luhan. Mata rusanya berbinar mengingat hari ini dia akan kembali betemu dengan Sehunnya setelah hampir satu minggu tidak bertemu dengannya karena pergi ke Amerika untuk menjenguk Hyungnya disana. Langkahnya sangat ringan dan senyuman tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya smapai sampai dia melihat seseorang yang dia rindukan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk seseorang. Mata rusa Luhan mulai berkaca kaca dan menatap kedepan dengan sedih saat dilihatnya Sehun mengusak lembut rambut namja bermata bulat yang keluar dari mobilnya tadi. Sehun dan namja bermata bulat tersebut membalikkan badan menuju kelas tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seorang namja bermata rusa yang sedang melihat keduanya dengan air mata yang menetes._

 _._

 _._

 _Luhan berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan gontai. Tiba tiba matanya terbelalak dan sorot matanya berubah menjadi sendu ketika melihat tempatnya disamping Sehun sudah ada yang menempati. Hatinya semakin mencelos ketika mengingat namja yang sekarang duduk ditempatnya adalah namja yang sama dengan yang tadi pagi ia lihat dengan Sehun. Saat dia masih memandangi kedua orang itu, tiba-tiba kedua matanya bertatapan dengan kedua mata Sehun, Luhan langsung memaksakan untuk memasang senyum manisnya dan menghapiri Sehun yang tampak tak bersalah walaupun ia juga sempat terkejut saat melihat kedatangan Luhan, malah senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah Sehun._

" _Anyeong Sehun-ah. Emm, nugu?" Luhan menyapa Sehun dan menanyakan siapa namja yang ada disampingnya pada Sehun._

" _Ah, Luhan, kenalkan dia Kyungsoo, dia pindahan dari Jepang, lalu Kyungie, kenalkan dia Luhan." Ucap Sehun saling meperkenalkan keduanya tanpa melihat ekspresi Luhan yang tersenyum kecut mendengarpanggilan Sehun untuk Kyungsoo._

" _Hai Luhan, kudengar kau siswa terpandai di kelas ini. Senang berkenalan denganmu, semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik ya." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis, Sehun tanpa sadar mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang setelah melihat senyum Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa merona mendapat perlakuan manis dari Sehun. Lain halnya dengan pemuda rusa didepannya. Dia bahkan hampir saja tak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak menetes, hatinya hancur berkeping keping melihat kekasihnya bersikap sangat lembut kepada orang lain._

" _Ah, aniya, aku hanya siswa biasa, sama seperti kalian. Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke tempat dudukku disamping Baekhyun dulu." Luhan berkata sambil terus memaksakan senyumnya, dia melihat Sehun sejenak yang ternyata juga tengah menatapnya kali ini. Luhan membalikkan badannya menuju tempat duduk barunya, yaitu di samping Baekhyun. Sehun menatap punggung Luhan dengan sorot yang sulit dimengerti, dia merasa hatinya sakit melihat senyum terpaksa Luhan dan sorot ata rusanya yang sedih. Namun tak dapat ia pungkiri ahwa kehadiran Kyungsoo juga membuat dia merasa sangat bahagia ketika bersama dengannya._

 _Namja pucat tersebut merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya._

 _To : Lu Deer_

 _From : Oh Sehun_

" _Mianhae, sepertinya mulai hari ini aku tak bisa menjemputmu lagi Lu. Aku sudah berjanji pada Kyungsoo bahwa mulai saat ini aku akan menemaninya karena dia memang belum benar benar mengerti tempat tempat disini. Jadi, mungkin kita akan jarang memiliki waktu bersama seperti dulu Lu."_

 _DRRRT DRRRT.._

 _Luhan merogoh handphonenya dan melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk. Hatinya berdesir mengetahui Sehunlah yang mengirimnya sebuah pesan. Dia baca pesan tersebut dengan harapan Sehun akan meminta maaf padanya dan akan mengatakan kalau hanya Luhanlah yang Sehun cintai jadi Luhan tidak perlu merasa cemas karena dia terlihat dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Namun seperti dihempaskan dari langit tertinggi, ternyata isi pesan dari Sehun sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Dengan senyum terpaksa, namja cantik tersebut menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedang melihatnya lalu mengetik pesan balasan untuk Sehun._

 _To : Sehunnie ^^_

 _From : Xi Luhan_

" _Gwaenchanha Sehun-ah, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu selamat bersenang senang dan jaga Kyungsoo dengan baik, dia sepertinya namja yang baik dan manis."_

 _DRRRT DRRRT.._

 _Sehun tersenyum lebar membaca pesan dari Luhan lalu dengan cepat mengetik balasannya._

 _To : Lu Deer_

 _From : Oh Sehun_

" _Gomawo Lu, dan kau memang benar. Dia memang sangat baik dan sangat manis. Dia juga mempunyai suara yang sangat bagus. Kau pasti akan menyukainya, karena aku juga sangat menyukai suaranya."_

 _DEG_

 _Luhan membaca balasan dari Sehun. Hatinya kembali nyeri saat Sehun memuji Kyungsoo. Dia menoleh ke tepat Sehun dan Kyungsoo, hatinya mencelos melihat Sehun mengusap lebut pipi Kyungsoo yang tengah merona. Luhan hanya bisa menahan air matanay agar tidak keluar. Baekhyun yang mengetahui apa yang Luhan rasakan, mengusap lambut lengan teman sebangkunya itu._

 _Tanpa mereka sadari hari ini adalah awal dari segala penderitaan Luhan. Semakin hari Sehun semakin dekat dengan Kyungsoo, bahkan sekarang Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun menghubungi Luhan yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Luhan sendiri menyadari hal itu, ia sadar bahwa seorang Oh Sehun telah menemukan orang lain yang disukainya dan Luhan belum siap untuk melepaskan Sehun seutuhnya. Oleh karena itu ia tak pernah meminta kejelasan mengenai hubungannya dengan Sehun, karena ia takut bahwa Sehun akan lebih memilih Kyungsoo daripada dirinya._

 ** _Flashback end_**

"Lepaskan Sehun-ah, tanganku sakit. Sebenarnya kita akan kemana?" Ucap Luhan. Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya diam sambil terus menarik Luhan entah kemana.

Luhan encoba untuk melepaskan genggaman Sehun, tangannya sakit karena Sehun menariknya dengan kasar. Tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia sangat tersentuh dengan ucapan Sehun yang berkata bahwa ia adalah milik Sehun, namun mengingat kedekatan Sehun dan Kyungsoo serta perilaku Sehun yang lebih mementingkan Kyungsoo beberapa bulan ini memebuat hatinya kembali sakit. Dia ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Dia tidak ingin tersu digantung oleh hubungannya dengan Sehun. Sehun terus menarik Luhan sampai suara Luhan terdengar memanggil namanya.

"Sehun-ah" Sehun pun berhenti dan berbalik menatap Luhan. Dia hanya menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Luhan.

"Aku lelah Sehun-ah.." Sehun mengernyit mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan, dia tidak mengerti mengapa Luhan mengatakan hal tidak pentingseperti itu daripada menjelaskan apa yang ia lakukan dengn Kris di atap tadi. Namun Sehun tetap diam saat ia lihat bahwa Luhan akan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku lelah dengan hubungan kita yang tak jelas. Aku ingin mengakhirinya Sehun-ah. Aku bahkan ragu kalau kau masih menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu. Aku ingin putus Sehun-ah. Aku akan merelakanmu dengan Kyungsoo." Luhan mengatakannya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dipipinya. Sehun mematung mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan. Dia merasakan sakit ketika melihat Luhan menangis. Namun sisi lain di hatinya mengatakan bahwa, mungkin ini yang terbaik, toh dia juga menyukai Kyungsoo bukannya Luhan. Mungkin Sehun merasakan sakit karena dialah yang menyebabkan Luhan menangis dan dulu ia juga pernah menjadi kekasih Luhan, oleh karena itu ia sedikit merasa sakit. dia meyakinkan hatinya bahwa putusnya dia dengan Luhan maka dia bisa menjadikan Kyungsoo kekasihnya dalam waktu dekat. Dia membenarkan kata hatinya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu memang maumu. Kita akhiri ini disini." Sehun mengatakannya dengan ekspresi yang datar dan langsung berbalik meninggalkan Luhan yang mulai terisak pelan.

Luhan menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh. Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, hatinya benar benar sakit. Dia ingin meneriakkan bahwa dia mencintai Sehun, dia tak rela melepaskan Sehun untuk orang lain, dia ingin Sehun terus bersamanya dan terus mencintainya.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

* * *

 ** _hei.. aku balik lagi.. ada yang nugguin nggak?_**

 ** _maaf kalau ceritanya ngebosenin.._**

 ** _oh iya, aku mau tanya sesuatu ke kalian, enaknya Kris dibuat jahat atau baik aja? terus enaknya aku nambahin kai nggak?_**

 ** _itu aja deh dari aku.. oh iya, kalau ada kritik dan saran silahkan pm aku atau tulis aja di kotak review, pasti aku bakalan baca saran kalian._**

 ** _happy reading guys... thanks for reading this ff.. :)_**

 ** _mind to review? :)_**


	4. PLEASE READ, BUKAN UPDATE

**MAAF BUKAN UPDATE...**

 **Guys, aku mau tanya pendapat kalian.. enaknya ff aku diterusin atau enggak? Aku bingung, aku lagi nggak bisa bagi waktu buat nulis, tiap dapet ide, eh tiba tiba ada hal lain ynag harus dikerjain, so nggak jadi nulis.. jadi gimana? Dilanjut atau enggak? Kalau dilanjut, mending ngelanjut "should i confess" atau "classical story"? fast respon please... THANK YOU AND SORRY..**


	5. Chapter 4

**Should I Confess**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Genre : Find it by yourself**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : Chapter-Drable**

 **Hope you all like it.**

 **Here we go.**

 **HUNHAN STORY BEGIN!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Baiklah, kalau itu memang maumu. Kita akhiri ini disini."_

"Apa ini? Kenapa,, kenapa dadaku terasa sesak ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu? Bukankah itu yang kuinginkan selama ini? Bukankah aku juga ingin hubunganku dengan Luhan berakhir? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa hatiku terasa sakit ketika melihat air mata keluar dari kedua mata rusa itu? Aissshh.. sadarlah Oh Sehun, kau harusnya senang karena dengan begini, kau bisa bebas mendekati Kyungimu." Raut wajah Sehun sedikit berubah ketika mendengar suara hatinya yang terakhir. Dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Kyungsoo lah yang kini ia cintai. Dia hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa hanya Kyungsoo yang menempati ruang di hatinya sekarang ini. Dengan langkah ringan, pemuda pucat tersebut perlahan menutup matanya, dan terbang ke dunia mimpi.

Namun, pemuda pucat itu sadar ada satu hal yang dengan sangat keras tak ingin ia akui, bahwa sebagian dari dirinya, sebagian dari hatinya masih menjadi milik Luhan.

.

.

Disisi lain, Luhan tampak sedang menerima telpon dari seseorang.

"Little deer, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah baik baik saja?"

"Hnn, aku baik baik saja Kris, gomawo." Luhan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut sambil memandangi langit langit kamarnya.

"Hei, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kau tau kan kalau aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Kau bisa mengandalkanku deer." Namja bermata rusa itu menutup matanya sejenak, ia merasakan rasa angat menjalari hatinya. Ia rindu.. ia rindu akan suara penuh perhatian kepadanya. Namun, bukan dari namja yang tengah bertelepon dengannya, melainkan namja yang telah dan masih mengisi hatinya hingga saat ini, namja yang telah menjadi mantan kekasihnya, namja yang bernama Oh Sehun.

"Gomawo Kris, aku akan mencoba untuk melupakannya. Namun, untuk saat ini, melupakannya merupakan hal tersulit yang pernah kulakukan Kris. Aku.. aku sangat mencintainya Kris." suara namja rusa tersebut terdengar menyesakkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Hey, baby deer, please, aku tak tahan melihatmu seperti ini, hatiku teriris mendengar suara tangismu deer. Jadi, tolong berhenti mengeluarkan air matamu deer." Suara Kris terdengar begitu lembut dan hangat, membuat Luhan semakin merasakan sesak karena merindukan sosok yang kini sangat jauh dari hatinya.

Tak mendengar respon apapun dari Luhan, Kris mencoba memanggilnya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Luhan tercekat.

"Baby deer.. Can I replace him?"

Luhan terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kris. Namja rusa tersebut tau apa yang Kris aksud. Ia juga tak buta akan semua perilaku Kris terhadapnya selama beberapa waktu ini. Dia tau bahwa Kris memiliki perasaan tersendiri untuknya. Namun selama ini ia hanya menganggap Kris sebagai hyungnya tidak lebih.

"Kris.." setelah terdiam cukup lama, namja manis tersebut akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menjawab sekarang Lu, aku bisa menunggu. Aku sudah terbiasa untuk menung.."

"Aku akan mencoba." Luhan memotong ucapan Kris dan berkata dengan pelan. Namja rusa itu telah memutuskan. Ia lelah mencintai sendiri, ia juga ingin merasakan dicintai lagi. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran Kris, namja yang selalu ada disaat air matanya jatuh karena Sehun, namja yang selalu ada saat ia butuhkan. Meskipun hatinya masih seutuhnya milik Sehun, namun ia akan mencoba untuk menyingkirkan Sehun dari hatinya dan menerima Kris sebagai pengisi hatinya.

"Gomawo Lu, aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu. Kau bisa menghukumku jika aku membuatmu meneteskan air matamu, Lu. Saranghae, baby deer." Kris sangat senang mendengar jawaban Luhan. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Luhan akan menerimanya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia tak akan menyakiti Luhan, ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan Luhan seperti Oh Sehun brengsek lakukan. Ia akan menjaga Luhannya.

"Hmm, aku juga berterimakasih padamu Kris. Gomawo, kau selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan tempat bersandar. Gomawo, karna telah menungguku sekian lama. Dan mianhae karna aku belum bisa mengucapkan kalimat aku mencintaimu. Namun aku berjanji, suatu saat, kau akan mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari mulutku hanya untukmu. Jadi, maukah kau untk menungguku dan membantuku untuk menjadikan hatiku milikmu sepenuhnya, tanpa bayang bayang dari dirinya lagi?" Luhan mengungkapkan semua yang ia rasakan pada Kris. namja bermata rusa itu tak ingin meyakiti Kris, oleh karena itu ia mengungkapkan semua yang ia rasakan tanpa ada yang ia tutup-tutupi. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk membuka lembaran baru dan itu artinya ia juga harus memulai dari awal. Dan ia juga membutuhkan seseorang untuk membatunya mengisi lembaran lembaran tersebut, dan ia memutuskan, bahwa Kris lah yang akan bersamanya untuk mengisi lembaran lembaran tersebut.

"Tentu deer, akan aku lakukan apapun untukmu. Aku akan menunggumu, aku akan menunggu kalimat itu keluar dari mulutmu, aku akan membantumu menutup lembaran lamamu bersamanya. Saranghae deer, gomawo atas kesempatan yang kau berikan." Kris tak pernah sebahagia ini, ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya terbang ke langit dengan awan tak kasat mata.

"Gomawo Kris. Emm, sampai bertemu disekolah Kris, jaljayo." Namja rusa itu tak mengakhiri sambungat telpon tersebut. Ia tak tau harus berkata apa lagi.

"Hmm, jaljayo baby deer, besok kujemput di rumahmu."

KLIK

Setelah Kris memutuskan sambungan telponnya, Luhan segera merebahkan diri. Dan mecoba untuk tidur.

"Kau akan baik baik saja Luhan. Ini keputusan yang tepat." Namja manis itupu mulai menutup mata rusanya dan terlelap ke alam mimpi.

.

.

 **At School**

Namja bermata rusa menatap penuh tanya ke sekelompok orang yang berlarian menuju halamn sekolahnya. Ia bertaya tanya apa yang menyebabkan siswa siswa itu menggerombol di halaman sekolah.

"Hya! Kudengar ada yang sedang menyatakan cinta disana. Ayo kita lihat!" ucap seorang wanita kepada temannya yang lain

"Woah, jinjja? Beruntung sekali orang itu, calon kekasihnya pasti sangat romantis." Ucap temannya yang lain. Mereka lalu berlari menuju halaman sekolah. Luhan yang melihatnya pun penasaan dan ingin mengikuti mereka menuju halaman sekolah. Namun ia ingat bahwa ia sedang bersama Kris karna namja tinggi itu mengajaknya untuk berangkat bersama tadi pagi.

"Kau ingin melihat dan bergabung di keramain itu Lu?"

"Bolehkah?" mata rusa itu berbinar penuh harap.

"Tentu saja. Kajja." Kris yang mengetahui bahwa Luhannya sangat penasaran dan ingin melihat apa yang sedang terjadi tersenyum kecil ketikan tangan mungil namja rusa itu menarik tangannya dengan antusias.

Namun, genggaman namja rusa tersebut melemas setelah melihat apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian hampir selurh siswa di sekolahnya. Yup, ia melihat Oh Sehun _–mantan kekasihnya-_ tengah berlutut kepada Do Kyungsoo _–namja bermata burung hantu -_ yang notabene nya memang sudah sangat dekat dengan Sehun bahkan disaat mereka berdua masih sepasang kekasih.

Namja bermata rusa tersebut merasakan matanya memanas mengingat saat Sehun meminta dirinya untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Namun kini, namja pucat tersebut malah meminta Kyungsoo untuk menjadi kekasihnya dihadapan hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah.

"Deer, are you okay?" Kris yang mengetahui perubahan suasana hati Luhan, menatap mata rusa tersebut dengan lembut. Ia tau bahwa saat ini Luhannya tengah menahan perasaanya, dan ia tak menyukai hal itu.

"Hmm, I'm okay Kris. bisakah kita ke kelas sekarang Kris, aku baru ingat kalau belum bersiap untuk kuis hari ini." Luhan berusaha keras agar air matanya tak keluar meskipun suaranya terdengar bergetar karena terlalu kuat menahan perasaannya. Namja rusa itu berjalan mendahului Kris menuju ke kelasnya, ia menoleh sebentar kepada Sehun dan Kyungsoo lalu berlari sambil menyembnyikan air matanya yang keluar. Kris yang melihat itu hanya diam, ia tau bahwa Luhan ingin sendiri. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua dan menhiraukan keadaan yang riuh karena Kyungsoo menerima Sehun menjadi kekasihnya.

.

.

"Aku mau,, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu Hun-ah." Bagi Sehun, kalimat itu menjadi kalimat paling indah yang ingin ia dengar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ia hendak bangkit dan memeluk Kyungsoo saat itu juga. Hatinya tengah berbunga bunga saat ini. Ia mendekap Kyungsoo dengan senyum di wajahnya, sampai ia melihat Luhan tengah berlari dengan air mata di pipinya. Hatinya tiba tiba nyeri melihat air mata Luhan. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia ingin mengejar Luhan dan menghapus air mata itu, namun sisi egois dalam dirinya lebih menginginkan Kyungsoo disampingnya untuk saat ini. Namun tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa ia sedikit menyesal karena telah menjadi penyebab mata rusa tersebut mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Mianhae Lu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

* * *

 **hei.. maaf baru update.. dan updatenya nggak memuaskan.. sorry timingnya nggak tepat.. :v  
**

 **jujur aja ya, ini jauh dari imajinasiku.. update kali ini hancur banget kayaknya..  
**

 **aku mutusin buat update tapi jadwalnya nggak tentu, aku mohon bersabar denganku ya..**

 **kalau ada saran dan kritik bisa langsung review atau chat aku di akun ffn..**

 **okay happy reaing guys, hope you like it...**

 **mind to review? ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Should I Confess**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Genre : Find it by yourself**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : Chapter-Drable**

 **Hope you all like it.**

 **Here we go.**

 **HUNHAN STORY BEGIN!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kepergian Luhan, Sehun mengajak Kyungsoo untuk segera ke kelas. Sebenarnya dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Luhan, namun ia sadar bahwa ia telah memutuskan apa yang ia pilih dan pantang bagi seorang Oh Sehun untuk menyesali apa yang ia pilih.

.

.

 **At Class**

"Lu, gwaenchana? Uljima baby deer.. apakah sangat sakit bagimu?"

Setelah sempat terdiam cukup lama, Kris mengejar Luhan yang tengah berlari ke kelasnya. Ia menemukan namja mungil itu sedang menangis seorang diri di tepat duduknya. Hatinya ngilu melihat pemandangan itu. Namja tampan itu merasa sesak tiap kali melihat namja yang ia cintai menagisi seseorang yang menurutnya sangat tidak pantas untuk namja mungilnya.

"Hmm, sangat sakit Kris.. disini teramat sakit sampai sesak rasanya. Mianhae.." ucap Luhan sembari meremas dadanya menyiratkan betapa sakit hatinya kini.

"SShh... aniya.. kau tak salah Lu, jangan meminta maaf.. Aku mengerti jika kau masih sangat mencintainya baby deer, tapi.. Please,, jangan keluarkan air mata berhargamu lagi untuknya.. hatiku seperti tersayat saat melihatmu menangis." Kris mengusap pipi Luhan dengan lembut, yang membuat Luhan sedikit demi sedikit merasa nyaman.

"Gomawo Kris, gomawo.. Aku akan mencoba membuka hatiku untukmu.. karena itu, tunggu aku. Tunggu aku, dan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku.. Aku tak sanggup bila harus kehilangan seseorang yang berharga lagi." Luhan memeluk Kris dengan erat, seolah meminta perlindungan pada lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hmm, aku akan menunggumu Lu, seperti hari hari sebelumnya, aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kau benar benar menerimaku dan aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya. Dan jika saat itu tiba, maka tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Kau bisa pegang kata kataku. I promise baby deer.." Kris membalas pelukan Luhan, dan berkata dengan lembut.

Rasa hangat menjalar pada tubuh Luhan, ia merasa nyaman saat Kris memeluknya. Ia merasa aman dan terlindungi. Saat itu, Luhan benar benar berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan belajar untuk membuka hatinya untuk Kris. Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan dalam. Jarak wajah mereka semakin lama semakin dekat, Luhan menutup matanya dan ~CHU~ kedua bibir itu bertemu, Kris mencium Luhan dengan lembut, dan meskipun hanya sedetik, hati Luhan berdesir saat bibir miliknya dan milik Kris bertemu.

Mereka berciuman dengan lembut dan tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang melihat keduanya dengan pandangan, emm, entahlah.. cemburu, marah, kesal, dan sendu.

.

.

Oh Sehun mengajak Kyungsoo kembali ke kelas. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan tangan saling terpaut, membuat siswa lain memandang dengan tatapan iri dan kagum. Sehun terus berjalan dengan senyum menghias wajahnya. Sesekali ia mengusak kepala Kungsoo dengan lembut, membuat si pemilik kepala tersipu. Namun senyum seorang oh sehun tak bertahan lama setelah ia melihat pemandangan di dalam ruang kelasnya.

DEG

Jantung sehun seolah berhenti sejenak melihat pemandangan itu. Ia tiba tiba terasa sulit untuk bernafas. Hatinya seperti ditusuk oleh jarum saat melihat pemandangan itu. Senyum yag tadi ada di wajahnya hilang tak bersisa tergantikan ekspresi datar dengan sorot mata tajamnya yang menggambarkan berbagai perasaan yang sedag berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Kyungsoo yang melihat kekasihnya tiba tiba terdiam menjadi bingung. Ia penasaran, apa yang dilihat Sehun sehingga orang yang baru beberapa saat lalu menjadi kekasihnya mendadak terpaku dengan sorot mata yang terlihat begitu 'tersiksa'. Namja bermata bulat itu lalu menolehkan kepalanya, berusaha mencari objek yang Sehun lihat tadi. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukannya, objek yang membuat keksihnya ini berubah ekspresi. Yup, objek yang ia maksud adalah Luhan dan Kris yang tengah berciuman dengan lembut. Perlahan, sorot mata Kyungsoo berubah sendu mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya berubah karena Luhan, sosok yang ia tau pernah dicintai –atau masih- dicintai oleh kekasihnya.

'Sehun-ah.. Oh Sehun.." Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menyadarkan Sehun dari keterdiamannya.

"Oh, ne Kyungie, waeyo?" Sehun tersadar dari keterdiamannya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ani, hanya saja, kenapa kita tidak segera masuk ke kelas, aku belum belajar untuk kuis Yeon saem, hehe." Kyungsoo mencoba tertawa, sebenarya ia hanya ingin segera masuk ke kelas dan menunjukkan dengan jelas pada Luhan dan Sehun sendiri, bahwa ialah yang sekarang berada disisi Sehun, bukan hanya tempat duduknya namun juga disisi Sehun sebagai seorang kekasih dari Oh Sehun.

"Ah, mianhae Kyung, ayo kita masuk." Sehun tersadar bahwa mereka sudah cukup lama berdiri di depan kelas.

Sehun memasuki kelas dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari kedua namja yang kini terlihat manis sekali. Yang satu sedang menunduk tersipu sementara yang satu sedang tersenyum lembut sambil mengusak kepala namja disampingnya.

"Huuhh.." tanpa sadar, Sehun mendengus pelan melihat pemandangan yang merusak –menurutnya- merusak mata. Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu, berusaha tidak peduli meskipun hatinya sedikit sakit menegtahui bahwa kekasihnya sedang cemburu karena orang lain.

"Annyeong Luhan-ah, Yifan-ssi, apakah kalian sedang berkencan? Kalian manis sekali tadi." Kyungsoo tiba tiba menyapa Luhan dan Kris, membuat yang disapa menolehkan kepalanya ke Kyungsoo.

"Ah, annyeong Kyung. Hai, Sehun." Luhan menyapa Kyungsoo dan Sehun, ia hanya melirik ke arah Sehun. Ia takut menatap Sehun terlalu lama, apalagi dengan wajah datar Sehun yang sedikit menyeramkan.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ah, tidak perlu seformal itu terhadapku karena kita mungkin akan berteman dekat. Bukannya kau teman Luhan. Dan, ya benar, kami memang berkencan, Luhan kekasihku mulai sekarang dan aku berharap selamanya akan begitu." Kris membalas sapaan Kyungsoo, dan ia sedikit menekankan kata berkencan dan kekasih sambil menatap Sehun engan tajam. Sedangkan Sehun balas menatap Kris tidak kalah tajam. Ia sangat tidak menyukai apa yang Kris katakan barusan. Tangan pucatnya terkepal menahan kesal, dan ia berjanji dalam hati, bahwa mulai detik ini, Kris masuk ke dalam _blacklist_ nya.

"Kyung, ayo kembali ke tempat kita, bukannya kau berkata bahwa kau belum belajar untuk kuis pagi ini, lima belas menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai." Sehun tanpa sadar menarik lengan Kyungsoo dengan sedikit kasar, membuat Kyunsoo merasa sakit, tidak hanya di lengannya namun juga hatinya. Ia tidak menyangkan bahwa seorang Oh Sehun bisa berbuat kasar –menurutnya- kepada Kyungsoo yang notabene-nya kekasihnya sendiri hanya karena ucapan Kris yang berkata bahwa Luhan adalah kekasihnya. Kyungsoo hanya menurut dan tidak berkata apa apa,sementara Sehun masih terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Luhan dan Kris. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok Xi Luhan, ia sangat tidak suka melihat Luhan bisa tersenyum apalagi tersipu karna perbuatan namja lain selain dirinya. Menurutnya itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak ia sukai setelah cheese cream.

~KRIIINGGGG~

Bel yang menandakan pelajaran akan berlangsung telah berbunyi, dan itu mengharuskan Kris untuk kembali ke kelasnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun -pemilik sah tempat duduk yang sejak tadi pagi ia tempati- kembali ke asalnya.

"Baiklah, saatnya kau untuk kembali ke asalma Tuan Wu." Baekhyun berkata dengan nada sedikit menggoda, ia senang melihat Luhan bisa lebih banyak tersenyum lagi. Ia haus berterima kasih pada Kris yang tak pernah lelah untuk menunggu Luhan dan membuatnya tersenyum.

"Oke Baek, gomawo atas tempat yang telah kau pinjamkan. Aku titipkan bayi rusakau padamu oke." Kris membalas ucapan Baekhyun dan kembali menatap Luhan.

"Oh, tenanglah Kris, dia aman bersamaku. Kujamin itu." Luhan yang dari tadi mendengar dan melihat interaksi anatara Kris dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tertawa geli yang membuat seseorang –dua orang- pemuda tampan terpesona olehnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris dan seorang pemuda bernama Oh Sehun.

"Sudahlah, cepat kembali ke kelasmu Kris, aku tak ingin kau terlambat karena terlalu asik mengobrol dengan Baekhyun." Luhan mendorong dorong tubuh Kris dan menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Oho, kau mengusirku deer? Baiklah, aku akan pergi, tapi nanti kau pulang bersamaku oke. Aku pergi dulu baby deer." Kris mengusak kepala Luhan sebentar lalu menghilang menuju ke kelasnya. Tanpa sadar, Sehun membuang nafas lega karena Kris sudak tidak berada di sekeliling Luhan lagi. Lagi lagi, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kekasih barunya. Nampaknya ia harus berjuang lebih keras lagi untuk mendapatkan hati Sehun seluruhnya.

.

.

 **After School**

Kris tersenyum sepanjang koridor menuju tempat parkir, ia kembali mengingat momen momen manisnya bersama Luhan, sosok yang sangat ia cintai. ia tak sabar untuk cepat cepat bertemu dengan namja mungil yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya. Ia akan membuka pintu mobilnya sebelum bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"Eoh, ada apa? Kau perlu sesuatu?" ucap Kris terkesan dingin setelah tau siapa orang yang menepuk bahunya tadi.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu. Ikut aku." Ucap namja tadi yang menepuk bahunya.

Kris mengikuti langkah naja itu, sampai akhirnya namja itu berhenti di atap gedung sekolahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Jangn bertele tele, waktuku tak banyak, kekasihku menungguku." Ucap Kris dingin, ia sengaja menkankan kata kekasihku saat berbicara.

"Apa kau dan Luhan benar benar berkencan?" ucap namja itu.

"Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan dengan jelas bahwa kami memnag berkencan dan Luhan adalah kekasihku, Oh Sehun-ssi." Kris berkata dengan tegas, matanya menyorot tajam.

"Sial, Luhan milikku asal kau tau itu." Namja itu –Oh Sehun- mengepalkan tangannya menahan kesal.

"Oho, ilikmu kau bilang? Bukankah kau yang meninggalkannya jarena Kyungsoo, Tuan Oh? Jadi dia bukan milikmu lagi sekarang, Tuan Oh Sehun." Kris berkata dengn nada sinis, tangannya ikut mengepla karena terlalu geram dengan namja albino di depannya.

"Sialan, harusnya kau tau bahwa kau tak akan pernha mendapatkan Luhan. Dia hanya mencintaiku brengsek." Sehun erkata dengan emosi, ia tak terima dengan kenyataan bahwa Luhan telah menjadi kekasih namja di hadapannya, menurutnya Luhan adalah miliknya, hanya milik Oh Sehun.

"Kita lihat saja nanti Tuan Oh, siapa yang akan Luhan pilih, apakah aku, atau dirimu. Dan, sebelum saat itu tiba, ku harap kau telah menyiapkan dirimu Sehun, karna akan kupastikan bahwa Luhan akan memilihku." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Kris berbalik dan meninggalkan Sehun di atap, namun sebelum ia membuka pintu atap, namja Canada tersebut berhenti dan menatap Sehun sejenak "Ah, aku lupa satu hal. Lihat hatimu baik baik Sehun-ah, tanyakan pada hatimu, siapa yang benar benar menjadi pemiliknya, apakah itu Luhan atau Kyungsoo. Karena, jika kau terus seperti ini, maka mereka akan terluka, dan akan kupastikan bahwa aku tak akan pernah membiarkan _Luhanku_ terluka." Setelah itu Kris benar benar pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"Aaargh... Sial." Sehun berteriak frustasi sambil menendang angin. Ia benar benar sadar sekarang, bahwa Luhanlah yang mengisi hatinya, bukan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya tertarik sejenak kepada Kyungsoo karena saat itu ia sedag kesepian ditinggal Luhan. Uh, betapa menyedihkannya nasib Oh Sehun kali ini. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo namun juga tak rela bila Luhan bersama dengan orang lain.

"Aaaargggh... sial sial sial..." Sehun merutuk dalam hati.

.

.

 **In China**

"Eomma, aku ingin pernikahanku dengan _gege_ dipercepat. Bawa dia pulang dan siapkan pesta pernikahanku dengan _gege_."

"..."

"Aku tidak mau tau, yang penting aku mau menikah dengan _gege_ apapun caranya."

~TUT TUT TUT~

.

.

 **Seoul, Korea**

"Mwo? Tapi mom, aku sudah punya seseorang yang kusuka. Aku tak ingin menikah dengannya mom."

"..."

"Apapun yang mommy katakan aku tetap tidak akan menikah dengannya. Aku tutup telponnya, bye mom."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc**

* * *

 **finally... aku update juga nih ff.. ada yang nungguin kah?**

 **sorry baru update, aku lebih banyak baca ff sama meme hnhan daripada nulis, hehe. :v**

 **aku haap ada yang nungguin ini ya, dan aku harap chapt kali ini sukses. :)**

 **and, seperti biasanya..**

 **mind to review guys? :)**

 **thanks,, ^^**


End file.
